


Beauty

by Head_Of_Ianus



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, young relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Head_Of_Ianus/pseuds/Head_Of_Ianus
Summary: Bond considers a lot of things beautiful, but he admires nothing quite like Q.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Just. Fluff,,, literally just fluff lmao :'D Fills the 007 Fest 2020 Fluff Prompts "Fawn" and "Competence Kink"

Beauty – to him - comes with many facets, in a multitude of forms and ways so colourful and aplenty that Bond has long stopped trying to define for himself what exactly he considered beautiful. Instead, he had started taking note of the things he explicitly enjoyed because of their beauty:

He had always loved the first warm rays of sun after a long, grey winter. In his childhood, he had loved them as a promise of spring and summer setting in: Always a tale of longer days filled with soft linen covering him and of strawberries and a hit of red hot sunburn high on his cheekbones. Nowadays, he loved them as a reminder of his childhood and for the bittersweet sentiment of time not stopping for anyone, for their symbolism of constant change.

He had begun to love learning as he grew, and his love for it had stayed the same all these years. It was the rush of endorphins when he started to understand what he was reading that truly had him hooked; the triumph when all the bits of information - that had been incomprehensible on their own - started to fall into place and sort themself into a narrative; the enigma unraveling itself with every page read and every observation made. Oh, and the childlike glee it brought him when he made his way through the world and encountered something new, only to have his mind supply him with an explanation for how it worked. The ultimate wonder and comfort found in the simple fact that all in the world had a purpose and existed for a reason.

More recently, he had started loving the beauty of sinews and tendons shifting underneath Q‘s skin when he typed something in rapid motion, the way his eyes were alive and shining like wildfire when he figured out something that had been buggering him, the lift and fall of his chest and the blown-out pupils filled with excitement. Q was indecently competent at what he was doing, and moreover, he was brilliant. 

Bond had always considered competence to be attractive. Competence was confidence incarnate: Hands that never shake when they make an incision with a scalpel or shave with a straight razor near his aorta; a speech with the perfect amount of drag and pull from stylistic devices. All people competent in one field or another had a singular thing in common – Confidence in their craft.

But Q was more than that, Q wasn‘t just competent at his job, he was brilliant, and it was setting something Bond‘s chest aflame – he could have listened to him for hours when he explained the intricacies of a new prototype with a flush on his cheeks and down his neck, even if he didn‘t understand a word because he was basking in beauty. Q made him vibrate with the same awe he felt when he was looking at the night sky over a desert, honored to witness something so unique, so amazing – and then, Q turned out to be the most exciting thing he‘d studied and tried to understand in all his life.

He had begun to love learning along the way, and it was the most beautiful thing now: Nothing was quite as gleeful as discovering what Q associated with household items and old TV shows, nothing quite as ridiculous as hearing the stories from his youth, nothing quite as exciting as the way Q‘s collarbones merged softly into his shoulder. So much of Q had been a mystery to him, and Bond wanted to learn all Q was willing to give.

And right now, because he was stupid, and he was stupidly in love, nothing on the planet compared quite to the beauty of Q‘s lips wrapping around words to scold him for fawning again. Bond couldn‘t bring himself to care, and smiled at the shock of curly hair and brilliance cradled on his chest.


End file.
